


Pain Potion

by aruallz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: After a particularly painful transformation, Remus is not allowed to participate in the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Fortunately, Sirius refuses to leave Remus in Gryffindor Tower by himself.





	Pain Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar is one of my all-time favorite pairings, and I was in the mood for some fluff. Enjoy!  
> (Comments are more than appreciated!)

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was always Remus’ favorite. He didn’t know if it was the excitement of returning to school, or the longing he felt for his friends during the summer, but the late Autumn visits to Honeydukes never failed to make him smile.

It was probably why he felt his heart drop when Madam Pomfrey announced he wouldn’t be fit to leave the castle before another week.

Remus knew this time had been bad. When he returned to his senses in the Shrieking Shack, he had three broken ribs and fresh new scars. The two large cuts across his jaw would probably get fainter, but never disappear. Worst of all, he had needed to put his own dislocated shoulder back into place. The pain potions had helped, but he was in no condition to visit Hogsmeade.

On Saturday morning, he found himself sulking in his corner of the Gryffindor dorm, nose buried inside a Muggle book he had absolutely no interest in. James had apologized for leaving the tower about a million times, and Remus only shook his head. It wasn’t fun being alone, of course, but he wouldn’t want his friend to cancel his date just to stay with him.

He smiled at the thought. James and Lily. On an actual _date_.

For all the flirting and teasing Remus was used to seeing from James, the guy was actually far from being smooth. He had spent the entire night before _screaming_ about where to take Lily first, and whether he had to bring some extra money to pay for her lunch or if she would take it as insinuation that she needed to be taken care of. Peter said she wouldn’t mind him paying. Sirius and Remus disagreed, so James brought a few extra galleons just in case.

Remus looked out the window between his bed and Peter’s. He could barely make out the roof of the Three Broomsticks through the heavy snow. He sighed and dropped the open book on his chest, staring at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes.

Small creaking sounds coming from the stairs jolted him awake. He had reached for his wand in a reflex to defend himself, but dropped it as soon as he recognized the boy leaning against the doorframe.

“Sirius?” Remus asked in a whisper, frowning in confusion at the volume of his own voice. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, louder this time. The boy grinned, and Remus felt a tug at something in his chest. Sirius was wearing Muggle clothes: black jeans, a simple grey hoodie one size too big, and his usual leather jacket. His hair was tied back in a bun, and humid with what Remus guessed was melted snow.

“You were right, Moony,” he said, still not moving from the doorframe. Remus probably looked confused, because he continued with an explanation.

“Last week, when I got that particularly nasty letter from dear mother of mine? About being a failure and a disgrace to my entire family?” Sirius recalled, finally walking inside the dorm and sitting on his bed, facing Remus.

Remus nodded, clearly trying to get to the point. Sirius, however, didn’t seem fazed by the depressing turn the conversation had just taken. He smiled and reached for the inside pocket of his jacket, tossing a handful of sweets on Remus’ bed.

“Well, you were right. As usual. Food really does make everything suck a bit less.”

Remus grabbed one of the plastic wrappings. Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. He smiled.

“Thanks, Pad.”

Sirius shrugged.

Remus had been avoiding thinking about Sirius for a while now. Last time the boy had given him attention, his heart had pounded entirely _too fast_ inside his chest for his feelings to be strictly platonic.

On those rare occasions he allowed himself to hope, though, he often wondered if Sirius didn’t feel it too. His smirks were suggestive, his jokes more and more flirty, to the point where James himself had picked up on it and wiggled his eyebrows every time the two of them ended up alone together somewhere.

It couldn’t be coincidental. Remus was nothing if not realistic. Then again, flirting was second-nature to Sirius. He was handsome, and the fact that he seemed to be constantly aware of it certainly helped his confidence. There was always a possibility that Remus was being flirted with, but not in a _I-actually-like-you_ context.

Remus picked a yellow sweet, examining it carefully. A sudden thought popped into his head.

“Wait. Why are you here?” he asked. “Weren’t you supposed to be with Alice and Frank?”

Sirius huffed. “Doing what? Thirdwheeling?” he moved to sit on the edge of Remus’ bed, taking a bite of a Chocolate Frog. “No thanks,” he said between mouthfuls. Remus snickered.

“So you’d rather be with me?” he joked, a small smile on the corner of his mouth. Sirius had the audacity to _wink_. “Yeah. My favorite werewolf.”

Remus shook his head. He tried to sit up straighter and winced, his hand reaching to cover his ribs. Sirius’ smile disappeared.

“Shit, Remus, you okay?” he moved closer to his friend. Remus nodded, doing his best to take deep breaths through the pain. Sirius frowned, not knowing what to do to help. He glanced at Remus’ left hand resting on the mattress and covered it with his own.

After a few seconds, Remus nodded again. “I’m fine. My broken bones are still mending, that’s all.”

Sirius snorted. “That’s _all_?”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Okay, yeah, I get what you mean.”

He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the pillow behind him. Sirius still hadn’t moved his hand away. In a moment of courage, Remus turned his hand upwards, his palm touching Sirius’. The dark haired boy moved, and Remus realized he had thought Remus was pulling away. He laced his fingers with Sirius’ in reassurance.

“No, this is nice.” he mumbled, eyes still closed. A part of him was too embarrassed to look at Sirius, but his curiosity won him over. He opened one eye, glancing at the boy in front of him.

Sirius was closer to him than he expected, their knees brushing together. The grey color of his eyes was enhanced by the snow outside, making his stare almost intimidating. And then he smiled, and Remus smiled back.

Sirius reached for a green-colored bean with his free left hand, but it was too far for him to get. Remus snickered.

“Just use your other hand,” he said, trying to let go of him. Sirius refused, clutching his fingers harder.

“No way, I can do this. Just watch,” he stretched himself as far from Remus as he could without letting go of his hand, and finally caught the sweet. A cheer of victory erupted from both boys, and they laughed. Sirius dropped the bean into his mouth. His face immediately twisted in disgust, and he forced himself to chew it. Remus watched in amusement.

“Grass?”

Sirius nodded. Remus clicked his tongue. “Awful.”

He knew for a fact that Sirius could recognize any bean flavour on sight and had most _definitely_ eaten a nasty one on purpose, just to make Remus laugh. The boy hid a knowing smile in the sleeve of his sweater.

“Hey,” Sirius called, squeezing his hand. Remus looked up. Sirius was holding a very familiar piece of folded parchment, a mischievous smile on his face. Remus’ eyes gleamed. He scooted carefully to the right side of the mattress and pulled on Sirius’ hand. He got the message, sitting close to Remus and settling his head against the wooden headboard. Sirius handed him the map after reciting the incantation, the magical ink appearing across the paper. Remus opened it, eyes quickly scanning the Gryffindor dorms. ‘ _Sirius Black' a_ nd ‘ _Remus Lupin_ ’ appeared side by side, but no one else was close. The First and Second years were mostly in their own dorms or in the Common Room, since they weren’t allowed to leave the castle yet.

Sirius suddenly grabbed Remus’ left elbow and gently pulled it over his head. Remus scoffed as Sirius snuggled closer, his arm now around Sirius’ shoulders. He smiled down at him.

“Making yourself comfortable, are you?” he teased. Sirius met his gaze and smirked.

“What can I say, Moony, you make a great pillow.”

Remus turned away when the thought of kissing Sirius became persistent. He looked at the map again, searching for James and Lily. It was a bit past lunchtime. His first thought was the Three Broomsticks, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“There!” Sirius exclaimed. Remus looked at him. Sirius slowly pushed Remus’ thumb out of the way, revealing a corner booth that was previously hidden. Sure enough, _‘Lily Evans’_ and _‘James Potter’_ were sitting face-to-face around a table. Sirius chuckled. “Lucky bastard.”

Remus smiled. “I’m really happy for him, but I’m mostly relieved we won’t have to hear all that mutual pining bullshit anymore.”

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, that was getting really annoying. I mean, how difficult can it be to tell if someone likes you or not?”

Remus seemed to think about it. “Well, in _their_ case, it was always pretty obvious, you know?” he glanced at Sirius. The boy was looking at him attentively. He continued.

“Even when Lily kept saying she was annoyed by him, we all knew it wasn’t true. James _himself_ knew it. That’s why he kept going after her. And look, he did it.”

Sirius glanced back down at the map. Lily had moved. Their two friends’ names were now side by side. Remus whistled.

“Well that was fast.”

Sirius laughed. “You go and get some, James! We support you.”

Remus chuckled. He glanced at his name next to Sirius’ and couldn't help but notice the similarity to James and Lily.

“Remus?” Sirius mumbled, still staring at the map. Remus turned.

“Yeah?”

“The next Hogsmeade visit is in two weeks. I thought we could have some butterbeers together, if you like.”

Sirius refused to meet Remus’ eyes. The taller boy smiled.

“Are you asking me out?” he joked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“We _do_ have to compensate for the butterbeers we didn’t have today, right?” he said, finally looking at Remus. “But also, yes, I’m definitely asking you out,” he quickly continued, speaking so fast Remus could barely understand him. He laughed.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

A short silence followed, the two boys still smiling at each other.

“So is this the part where you kiss me, or…?” Remus joked. Sirius didn’t even look surprised.

“I’m considering it, yeah. If you want,” he said, without a hint of teasing in his voice. Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?” he blurted, immediately regretting his choice of words. Sirius’ face lit up with a grin.

“I _am_ Sirius. And you’re Remus.”

Remus sighed. Sirius’ hand cupped his cheek, and they kissed. Remus felt like he was melting. Sirius’ soft lips brushed against his again and again, and he found himself smiling into the kiss. Remus dropped the parchment and settled both hands on the back of Sirius’ neck. His hair tie had fallen, and Remus’ fingers were tangled in dark strands.

Remus pulled away when a sharp pain hit him. Sirius’ eyes widened.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he whispered. Remus quickly shook his head.

“No! No, uh, it’s my shoulder,” he explained, a bit out of breath. His cheeks were pink under Sirius’ soft gaze.

“How long until the next pain potion?” Sirius asked, visibly worried. Remus looked at his watch and winced.

“Um, negative ten minutes?” he tried. Sirius sighed, standing up. “Re, come on-”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. I forgot.” Sirius returned from Remus’ trunk with a small vial containing a honey-colored substance. He flicked his wand around it twice, and it turned green. Remus took it.

“In my defense,” he started, uncorking the vial, “there was a _very cute_ boy in my bed. I wasn't really thinking about treatment.”

Sirius smiled in amusement. “Smooth, Lupin. Now drink.”

Remus swallowed the potion, grimacing at the sour taste. He gave the empty vial to Sirius, who tossed it into a nearby bin.

“Thanks,” Remus muttered. “Merlin, this is gonna make me so sleepy.”

Sirius smiled, sitting next to him. “Good thing we have nothing to do, then. Let’s take a nap.” He kissed Remus’ shoulder before settling his head against his chest. Remus grinned, wrapping his arms around him.

“Great idea, Pad.”

 

* * *

 

James returned to Gryffindor tower with a sheepish grin on his face, expecting to find his friends excitedly waiting to know how his date went.

He was _very surprised_ to find them cuddling on Remus’ bed instead.

The sheets were littered with plastic wrappers James recognized from Honeydukes. Sirius was laying over them, boots dangling over the side of the bed. His hood was up, covering half of his face. He had his arms around Remus’ waist, hugging him from the side, fingers clutching at his sweater.

Remus didn't seem to mind. His chin was on top of Sirius’ head, the hint of a smile still on his lips. His left arm was around Sirius’ shoulders, holding him close to his chest, while his right arm rested against Sirius’. James could tell they were fast asleep: their breathing was even and regular.

He grinned, doing his best to leave the dorm without waking them up. _Peter would never believe this_.


End file.
